Dreams of the Moon
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Himeko has a strange dream of the abandoned shrine on the moon while Chikane has a dream about a sunlit field. What do these strange dreams mean? There's an ominous feeling in the air, and something's about to happen to change their destinies.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of the Moon

This story is written from the perspective of Himeko, Solar Priestess. This is a somewhat sad love story... It is the first in a series that I am writing.

**A/N:** I wrote & posted this quite a while ago and I had 2 other stories or chapters that followed this one written out too, but someone threw away the notebook that I had them in before I could get them typed. Anyway, I decided that I wanted to try and rewrite them but first I wanted to go back and revise this one a little. Mostly I just added more details to it from before. Nothing big. I am planning on 3 more chapters. Anyway, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kannazuki no Miko, nor do I claim to do so... to anybody. I do however like to _borrow_ a few of the characters now and then...

* * *

_**DREAMS OF THE MOON**_

I was standing very still, completely surrounded by darkness. I could feel the ground beneath my feet, but I couldn't see it. It was cold and hard… rocky and uneven. It was hard to breathe, like there was simply not enough oxygen to breathe in the atmosphere where I was standing. I closed my eyes and listened… nothing. There was only silence… an eerie silence that I did not like. I felt like I had something stuck in my throat. I tried to call out, but no sound would come from my mouth. A cold, sharp wind cut violently through my hair, and slicing my cheeks like knives. Slowly my eyes started to adjust to the darkness. Up ahead a small white light shone through the darkness like a silent prayer that had been answered, very faintly at first but steadily growing brighter. I walked slowly towards it, drawn to it. My feet stumbled on the uneven ground beneath my feet; I still could not see the ground I stood on. When I was closer I could just barely make out a small shrine covered in the brilliant light. It stood on a silver-gray surface that shone brightly in the light.

_Ah! The shrine on the moon!_

I thought as I gazed in awe of it. Then I saw a figure appear below the shrines arc as if slowly being unveiled by a coat of mysterious mist. The figure was standing perfectly still except for that same sharp wind blowing through her long, dark hair. She wore a deep purple mask and the white and purple robes of the Lunar Priestess.

_Chikane!_

My heart jumped in my chest as a smile spread across my face and relief flooded through my entire body. I was so happy to see her again! I then looked down to see that I was wearing my own red and white Solar Priestess robes. However, I looked back up when I heard Chikane whisper my name, oh so softly:

"Himeko"

Her voice sounded so far away, but was so sweet to my ears. She slowly removed the mask she wore and gently flung it aside unveiling her beautiful porcelain-like features.

"Chikane!"

I suddenly found myself running to her and wrapping my arms around her neck, trapping her once wild hair. I hugged her tightly fearing that if I were to let her go she would disappear forever back into the mist and darkness.

"Oh, Chikane! I'm so glad you're here! I was so lost!"

I cried as I buried my head in the folds of her robes. I cried for joy at having her back again and for the sorrow I had felt when I was afraid that I might never see her again, and I cried out of fear that I still might lose her.

"It's ok, Himeko... I'm here now." She said softly into my ear as she caressed my wind-blown hair.

She held me tight for several moments before lifting my head. She smiled gently at me as I looked up at her. Her eyes seemed to gleam with pleasure and happiness, and yet she almost seemed sorrowful... almost like she knew the happiness wouldn't last.

She leaned down towards me tenderly brushing her lips against my cheek. I could feel a rush of heat run to my face and I knew it must be a bright shade of red. Her lips reached mine and lingered there a moment. She then closed the remaining gap between us and kissed me softly. I returned her kiss and the soft, innocent kiss turned into a heated kiss of passion. I knew then that I wanted her more than anything else in the world. I never wanted to leave her.

After several moments we had to pull apart. I saw the sadness return in Chikane's face. My smile faded.

"Chikane, what is the matter?"

I asked with a slight tremor in my voice. Tears started to slip their way from her eyes and down her cheeks. She tilted her head so that I couldn't see her eyes. I just saw the tears as they reached the end of their path and dripped from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Himeko. I never wanted to hurt you!" Her voice was calm but sad, and I could feel her grip tighten.

"What? Chikane, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

I was confused by her strange behavior, but I was just glad to see her again. I just wanted the two of us to be happy again like before. That's when I saw it. I saw something in one of her hands. I was certain that I didn't remember seeing that there before. In her hand she clasped a katana. I didn't have time to react, before I knew what was going on, she brought the katana up and slid it into my stomach without saying a word.

"Chi...ka...ne..."

I rasped as my eyes widened with shock. I could feel her pull the blade out and push my body onto the cold jagged ground of the moon. I could feel my own blood begin to pool around me start to get into my eyes staining my vision red. I struggled in vain to stay conscious.

"I'm so sorry, Himeko... I never wanted this to happen…I... I love you." She said as she dropped down to her knees. She gently picked me up and held me. She kissed me again as tears fell from both of us; somehow I knew this was not her choice. As my eyes closed for the last time and my life slipped away, only one thought came to my mind...

_Chikane, I love you too...  
_  
-

I woke up the next morning in Chikane's mansion, my pillow soaked with tears, not blood. I cried the rest of the day whenever I was alone thinking back at the memories. Although part of me knows it was just a dream, I know that part of this dream was true. Chikane… That was true. And somehow I feel like this may be some kind of premonition of the future or of the past… or what could happen? That is what scares me most... but as long as I have Chikane, I know that I will be alright. Maybe it is foolish to think that especially considering what happened in my dream, but she is very important to me. Some may think that the sun is the center of the universe... Well in my case that is just not true at all. I am the sun, and I revolve around her, the moon. She is my universe, Chikane, Lunar Priestess...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think of the little changes! ^_^ I hope to have the next part up here soon!

-Zelas


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of the Sun

**A/N:** Ok, here's the second chapter. this one is from Chikane's point of view.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the rights to Kannazuki no Miko... I own a copy of the DvDs and the manga... that's it...**

* * *

_**Dreams of the Sun**_

Bright… so bright…and warm… I didn't know where I was. I didn't know anything at that moment, just the extreme brightness that seemed to be leaking into my eyes from behind my closed eyelids and the warmth that surrounded me. I was lying down and I could feel the glaring warmth of the sun on my face. I dared not open my for fear that I would be blinded by the sun's radiance. I could feel the grass tickling the side of my face lightly. Inside, I smiled, but for some reason the smile did not reach my face. My body felt heavy, like it was weighed down by the sun's rays. I tried to raise my arm, but the weight of it and the exertion it would take disheartened me, and I abandoned the effort. I felt tired like the sun was sapping away all of my energy. If my eyes weren't already closed, I probably would have closed them then. I was so weary… My head fell to the side, defeated.

I don't know how long I lay there, a minute, an hour, for all I knew it could have been days. I could feel the sun beating down on me more and more every second. I became so hot that I felt like I was suffocating. With great effort I finally managed to pry my eyes open enough to form small slits. The light attacked my eyes like an army of angry gods. I resisted the overwhelming urge to close them again. After what seemed to me to be far too long, my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I saw that I was in a clearing with brilliant green grass and tall luscious trees in the distance. My surroundings seemed strange to me. Why was I outside? I was about to close my eyes again when something lying in the grass caught my attention. The sun shimmered off of something gold that seemed to glisten on the green of the grass.

_What is that?_ I wondered faintly to myself on the verge of delirium from the heat at this point. I tried to focus my eyes a little harder and I could faintly make out the silhouette of a person on the grass. My eyes widened.

_Himeko…_

With that one thought it was as if all of my lost strength was returned to me. I jumped to my feet no longer feeling tired and all heat forgotten. My heart raced as I ran the short distance to where she laid peacefully.

"Himeko…" I said softly as I kneeled down beside her. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop myself from her gently lifting her and pulling her into my arms. Her hair shined as the sun reflected off of its golden strands and her body was so soft and warm against mine… I ran my hand down her cheek and soaked in the warmth of her face and the brilliance of her presence. I leaned down and before I could stop myself I captured her sweet lips and claimed them as my own. I never wanted to let her go. I felt her heartbeat quicken as she started to wake and her eyelashes fluttered against my cheek. I released her from the stolen kiss and looked into her confused eyes.

"Chikane?"

She was so beautiful… far more beautiful than was natural…far more beautiful than the actual sun could ever hope to be. Suddenly, darkness filled my heart although the sun still shone brightly outside. My heart froze over and I knew something was wrong. I had this sudden need to destroy this beautiful creature before me. I could feel the sun's burning rays at my back… it was so hot that I felt I really would burn to a cinder if I were to stay. I knew that Himeko would never do anything to hurt me… but somehow I that was why I had to do this…why I had to destroy her… I had to destroy her so that she could destroy me…

I looked to my hand and I saw a katana. I was certain that it had not been there before and I remember vaguely wondering where it had come from. I was in a daze; a trance, hardly thinking at all by this point. I looked into her questioning blue eyes, eyes much deeper than my own, and whispered the following words: I LOVE YOU.

Silently I slid the katana into warm body with ease; she didn't even have time to react. She made a small gasping sound as she desperately grabbed onto my arms for support. I saw tears form in her eyes as she struggled to form words. That's when the darkness over my heart broke and I realized exactly what I had done.

"No… Himeko… I'm sorry…" I whispered softly to the sun as tears of my own spilled from my eyes. I pulled the katana out and threw it angrily like it was all its fault. I held her tightly sobbing until her breathing slowed. Gently, I laid her body down and I lay next to her staring into her now glassy eyes, our arms outstretched together. I could feel a ribbon of blood tying our hands together in what seem to me like a macabre wedding ritual. The sun went down at last and the air became cool. The grass turned a darker shade of green and moon rose into the night sky. Even the moon seemed dark that night although I am certain it was meant to be full. I stayed there until the night became cool then turned to bitter cold and the wind rose and stirred the landscape like a bitter witch's brew. My eyes closed again leaving my tears to freeze and form frozen rivers down the barren wastelands of my cheeks.

* * *

Otoha woke me in the morning with a very concerned look on her face. I was freezing, and had all the blankets pulled tightly around me. I had been crying and Otoha begged me to tell her what was wrong but of course I said nothing. She said that I was burning up.

"But Otoha, how is that possible when I am freezing?" I said burying myself back under the covers not wanting to leave their comfort just yet.

"I'm afraid you might have a fever, miss." She said worried.

"Maybe… Perhaps I just got too close to the sun and began to burn…" I said softly thinking of the horrible dream I had. "Oh Himeko, forgive me…" I closed my eyes and covered my head with the blankets as the tears from my dream returned.

"Miss?" I could hear Otoha's voice and I knew that she just wanted to help, but the help I needed she could not provide.

"Otoha, I don't think I feel like going to school today. I think I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"Of course, miss, let me know if there's anything you need." I could hear her leave and I sighed. Although I didn't feel like going to school, I really didn't want to go back to sleep either.

_If only I could see Himeko…_ I thought as I looked out the large windows of my bedroom to the sun.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think! ^_^

-Zelas


End file.
